After The Divorce
by SamanthaLovesDL50
Summary: How do you move on from years of a marriage after a divorce? Can you even move on? What about the child we had? How would it affect her life?


~Ariana Robbins point of view~

My name is Dr. Arizona Robbins MD. For a while my name was Ms. Arizona Robbins-Torres. For I had met and fallen in love with Dr. Calliope Torres MD. Or as everybody calls her Callie or Dr. T. She was a perfect wife and we had a perfect child. Sofia who we had with Mark. A lot has happened lately.

After we had Sofia and gotten married. Life was good for us. Blessed even but then Karev had pissed me off after a friend who was more like a brother to me. Found out he was going to die. Yeah it wasn't a good day for me. Karev was supposed to be getting onto a plane and traveling to a surgery on baby twins. But do to the fact he pissed me off by considering going to another program. I had gotten onto the plane. It had crushed. Which my right leg was badly damage in. So badly damage that even though I had bagged and bagged Callie to not cut it off. She had no other choice then to have Karev remove it.

After that plane crush and losing my leg. I had suffered from really bad PTSD. Which I took it out on Callie finding ways to hurt her. From yelling at her. Saying she didn't lose anything I did. When she did lose more then me. She lost Mark and in the long run...me too. Mark was her friend and sex buddy. Which is how we ended up with Sofia when Callie and I where broken up at that time. I also cheated on her more then once. We tried to move past that. We tried for another baby and for a while I was pregnant. But I lost it. Callie wanted to try again...but you see I didn't. I didn't want kids anymore.

We decided after a while to get a divorce. We had been doing nothing but fighting. So now I was trying to move on with my life. But things took a turn for the worse. Derek was killed in a automobile accident. We had found out he had yet another sister. But she wasn't a surgeon like the rest of the family. In fact she was a normal girl who just worked as a cashier at a store. Who loved to sing but she would never sign up to one of them singing contests or sing in front of anybody. Even though her voice was amazing. Her name was Samantha and there was something about her. Webber had married Catherine Avery and of course I was at the wedding. Callie had brought the girl she was starting to see as her date. I knew if I went alone it would hurt even more. So I asked Samantha to come with me as a friend. She agreed to go with me.

I had slipped on a cute but sexy black dress. I left my blonde hair down and wavy. It put on a little bit of pink lip gloss. I then went to the hotel room Sam was staying at. I knocked on the door and when Sam opened the door. I almost fainted. She looked amazing in that green dress that just hugged her curves perfectly. She wasn't Callie but she was hot. She had her brown hair down and straight clearly she used a straighter. She had put on a little bit of red lipstick and black eye shadow. It took everything I had not to kiss her right then and there. She had a lot going on and she didn't need somebody like me in her life.

~A few hours later~

After a beautiful wedding we went to the after party. I watched as Callie and that girl she was seeing dance around. She looked happy...happier then she ever was with me. I really did bring her down. Sam and I sat at the table. She was holding Meredith's phone that Meredith had given her. So she could hear the very last voice message Derek had sent her. Sam hit play and listened to it. After it was over. She started crying. She had went to one of the rooms in the hotel everybody was staying at that night. I followed her. I sat down on the bed beside her.

"I can't believe he is gone..." Sam choked out crying. I reached over grabbing her hand. I felt something strong. I guess you would call it a spark?

"I know...I do." I said softly not really sure of what else to say. I couldn't believe he was gone to. Mc. Dreamy was really gone. It hurt he was one of the doctors I trusted the most. I pulled Sam in for a hug. Which Sam slowly and shyly hugged me back. Laying her head on my shoulder.

I sat hugging her for a few more minutes just rocking her in my arms. Soon she had slowly started to calm down. She pulled back and said a soft.

"Thank you and god I am such a mess. I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"It is okay." I placed my hand on her chew wiping away her tears and some of eye shadow that was running down her cheeks. We had shared a look when we where so close that one of us just needed to lean forward a little bit more and our lips would be touching. Sam closed her eyes and leaned over and we shared a kiss.

A/N: I think this is a good as a spot as any to stop. This chapter was just Arizona's point of view of things. Later on I toss in some of Callie's point of view and the girls they are dating and of course the other doctors. I might even for the Calzona fans throw in a few Calzona moments. Maybe even Calzona might get back together or something. Who knows? Besides me right? Anyways I hope you enjoy the start of this. :)  



End file.
